Of Mysterious Chests and Pink Rocks
by TheRowanFox
Summary: Your name is Vriska Serket and you've just found a mysterious chest. What's inside? AN: Sorry, this is my first story so it may be kinda crappy. Also, sadstuck? I guess.


** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so this is my first 'real' story I'm posting (I posted a bit of another story once but removed it due to lack of motivation). Criticism is always welcomed and encouraged. Thank you for taking time to read this story. Also, I wrote this in a weird mood, so it's kinda crappy. Sorry in advance.**

**I don't own Homestuck.**

You have just entered a new dream bubble. As an expert adventurer, you venture onto the dark fuchsia terrain to explore, leaving your crew in the dust. Walking alone along a beautiful beach, you stare at the blue horizon, thinking of nothing in particular.

That's when your perceptive eyes glance upon a chest in the distance, sitting upon a rock far into the sea at a rather hard place to get. It strikes you as odd to see a chest in such a place and you normally wouldn't even bother with trying to receive it's contents since chests seem to usually contain junk... however, at such an out of the way place, this chest might have something good in it...

You risk the chance of disappointment and prepare yourself for the journey to the chest. You shed your jacket and boots, leaving you in your usual shirt and a pair of jeans. You wade in the water until it hits your waist, taking your time and enjoying the feel of water on your bare feet (though the jeans weren't exceedingly comfortable). You jump in the water completely, taking your semi-slow path to the mysterious chest. With your god tier wings, you could have flown to the chest much faster, but you find the change of pace rather relaxing.

You reach the rock, the same muddy colored fuchsia as the rest of the rocks, and ascend upon it. You consider the thought of waiting until you're dry and maybe playing a game of solitaire while you're at it, to delay the inevitable disappointment in the crappy chest that you embarrassingly took serious for a minute.

Or maybe the author just wants to stall longer so she can talk about pink rocks and crappy chests.

You decide to not listen to the author and just open the damn chest already because you're actually kind of curious.

You open to chest to see a single envelope. It's a brownish parchment color, showing wear as if it's traveled from a great distance. You try to read the words on the back, but you can only see smeared, incomprehensible cobalt writing. The envelope is closed with a red wax seal, showing your symbol stamped in the middle.

Thinking it may be an old letter written for Mindfang, you open it.

However, one glace at the letter inside, and you know exactly who wrote this letter. The distinctive writing quirk is undeniable, and while cobalt isn't her usual color of choice, you know it was a certain Pyrope that wrote this. The letter itself is slightly crinkled, but otherwise in surprisingly great condition. The color of the paper was such a bright, clear white, the cobalt stood out quite a lot. And so did the small, nearly transparent teal drops that kissed the paper's surface in small circles.

You decide to stop dawdling and analyzing the paper and just read it already.

_Hi, I guess... I know you'll never read this, but..._

_Well, actually, Rose (one of the humans- I don't know if you've met her) told me it's something the humans often did, to vent their feelings and feel better, and while I laughed at the idea then, I thought I'd try it anyways..._

_So, I don't really know how this is supposed to work exactly? I don't feel better and you wont ever listen to the apologies I give you- you must be too busy avoiding me, not that I blame you. After all, it's all my fault that you... yeah._

_I guess it really shouldn't matter anymore, you've been gone for what seems like forever. Have you forgotten me? ... Do you remember when we used to role play together and LARP and everything was... better? Before all this crap happened and all of our friends started dying, before Tavros's accident and before you blinded me, and before I... killed you?_

_ I tell myself everyday that there could have been another option- that there had to be and I just didn't see it... After you were gone, everything else just seemed to get worse. Even now... my quadrants are pretty screwed up. And with meeting my dancestor, I just don't seem to ever be enough. And when your dancestor healed my sight, I lost the only thing I had left of you. You've met Aranea haven't you?_

_She reminded me of you. She made me think of the harsh words you say to cover up your feelings, your self-centered dialogues that hide your insecurities, your triumphant smile when you get what you want, and... you._

_ I know everything about you and I don't think I could forget. It's my job as a s-... are we sisters anymore? You're gone, so how can I claim I have a sister when I betrayed your trust and killed you by my own hand? Why should I deserve that right?_

_ I just don't know anymore. I don't know who I am or what I'm worth or if I can ever forgive myself for failing so bad. As a seer, a kismesis, a friend, or most notably, your sister- I can never seem to be what everyone else needs me to be. I regret so much and wish I could change all these things and..._

_Vriska, I miss you._

_I know I don't have the right to say that, but I just miss you and I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry._

You continue to stare at the letter, not noticing the tears drip from your face until you see your own semi-transparent tears join the teal ones. You don't notice when the sun finally sets or when your clothes finally do dry.

You are finally knocked out of your stupor when you feel yourself being pulled from the dream bubble, and you disappear from the small rock, far out in the now nearly black sea, and appear back on your ship. You can only feel the smooth parchment of the uncaptulouged letter, as it slips from your hands, back on its desolate rock.


End file.
